


Unprepared

by cunning_capra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_capra/pseuds/cunning_capra
Summary: He's proud of her. Awed by her and the time and work she must have put into the details, into her future.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Unprepared

“I want to teach,” Annette says, tapping her quill against the table, ink already smudged across her fingers, “At the Royal School of Sorcery.. I want to make a difference, and I figure, well. “ She shrugs.

“You want to be like the Professor,” Felix says, putting down his book and looking at her.

She looks so serious, pouring over a book she's probably read hundreds of times before. She's been busy lately, and suddenly everything clicks into place – she's been preparing. She probably has lesson plans and schedules written up already, knowing her.

He's proud of her. Awed by her and the time and work she must have put into the details, into her future.

The sleepless nights she had spent puttering around the dorms, singing quietly to herself, her footsteps and voice lulling him to sleep...

He just wonders if there's room in that future for him.

It's almost funny how badly he wants her.

He tries to laugh, but the sound catches and softens in his throat, in a way it never had before, and he's struck dumb. She's settled in between his ribs - become his very heart, his pulse.

His life.

“What's so funny?” she asks, looking up from her books, nose wrinkling in annoyance, “I'm trying my hardest so please don't trivialize-”

“I love you, “ He says breathlessly, and when she opens her mouth to say something, he continues “Please don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is.”

“Oh. Well. Okay.” She says, prompting a frown from him, turning so that she's hidden away again behind her books, “I was going to say that I loved you too but-”

He stands, pushing the book aside to reveal the red flush across her freckled cheeks and smirks down at her.

“Then marry me.”

“I'm pretty sure you're supposed to court me first, “ She responds, but she's taking his hand anyways, “And that we should have a....rapport of more than a half minute.”

“You've been in love with me for ages, “ he says, rolling his eyes.

“Shockingly yes.”

Annette reaches up to grab his lapel as if she's done it a million times before and drags him into a kiss that leaves the electricity fizzling at his finger tips.

“I should've done this years ago, “ he says, brow pinching as she draws away, settling back into her seat.

“Maybe...” She scrutinizes him and he's no stranger to the way his heart flips in his chest when she studies him. Not anymore, “I've never questioned this. Us.”

Its always been there. Unfettered and quiet in it's advances. Unspoken. In the warm afternoons studying, the long letters sent across front lines. The way everything slotted right back into place even after five years.

“So is that a yes?” He asks impatiently.

He hasn't thought of his future much, hasn't known if it's something he'd be afforded. But with the war coming to a close around them, the future looms above him. It's not dark nor foreboding just. Unknown.

House Fraldarius and its territories await him, and so too does Dimitri and the newly united Fodlan.

He is not sure if he is ready. If he will ever be ready.

“Yes.” her smile is dazzling, “I think I've waited long enough.”

He can handle it, he thinks, gazing at Annette, haloed by sunlight from a nearby window.

He had clung to her songs through wartime. And in peace, he would kiss them from her smiling mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was half written because I haven't been writing and needed to get something on paper, and half written because I love these two idiots so much. In the majority of her endings, Annette goes on to pursue teaching as a profession, and it felt so perfect for her that I forced it into her future with Felix. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr now @ cunningcapra!


End file.
